Harry Potter Book3:Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry continues to focus on his goal while whispers of grim times begin to stir, what lays in store for him this new year? Rated M for Violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Book 3: Something Wicked This Way Comes**  
_

_Chapter 1_

_Almost Thirteen_

Harry Potter was an exceptionally odd boy in many ways. For one, he was a wizard.

Harry Potter was a wizard who was far too old for his soon-to-be thirteen year old body, which showed in his unnaturally green eyes. Bright with an unholy fire they nearly glowed with magic and intensity. More so as he took yet another dose of his potion, one which raced through his veins like sweet ambrosia and surged through his flesh like a wave of heat slipping deftly into his every cell.

"Does it feel any different this time?" Severus asked as he carefully lifted the magically reinforced tray which contained thirty-two identical vials and placed it into its goblin made safe. Harry shivered a bit and shook his head.

"I feel stronger every time I take it, you know that." He said smiling slightly. Severus snorted.

"Yes and some day you will consent to allowing me to-"

"Examine me?" Harry said cutting the man off abruptly. Severus huffed and looked considerably petulant to Harry who could only shake his head and laugh.

"Mark my words…" Severus trailed off looking determined. Harry snorted.

"Come on Severus; let's just get this shopping trip over with." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm yes, the joys of spending the day with an over active Draco Malfoy." Severus said smiling slightly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You know as well as I do that you enjoy every moment of it Severus, in fact I seem to remember a few sweets appearing in Draco's cauldron last year that the Lady Malfoy couldn't quite account for…" he said smirking at Severus' scowl.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are referring to." He said lifting his nose. Harry snorted and waved a hand absently at the goblin that immediately closed his vault and began setting up the many wards and enchantments used to guard it. Automatically Harry reached for the slim worn diary that usually inhibited his right pocket only to press his lips together firmly when he didn't feel it. The potion was something he'd decided not to tell Tom just yet. Since they'd been stuck together nearly the entire summer in their search for Voldemort they'd decided that this shopping trip would be the perfect opportunity to take a break from each other. Two relatively anti social people forced to socialize for long periods of time did more harm then good it seemed, and Harry had been more then glad to take a breather.

Tom as a person- or rather a sentential form trapped in a book, wasn't really a terrible person to get along with. In fact Harry could honestly say that this summer had perhaps been the greatest learning experience he'd ever known. Tom was brilliant, sheer genius and had shared much of his knowledge with Harry as a way to get him to do things and go places for him- like India of all places for example.

Or Albania…

Or Egypt…

Harry shook his head at the thought of his whirlwind summer. Severus had been understandably pissed off the first time he'd taken off with nothing more than a note for several days at a time. But as the summer progressed and the dullness the haunted look in his eyes seemed to fade in contrast to the flush of excitement; understandably Severus had eventually given in. Harry was certain that the man thought that he might just need some time away from the mess that was the current wizarding world.

"Harry Potter!" The flashes caught him off guard as he moved into the atrium of Gringotts.

"Harry Potter is it true that your muggle relatives-"

"What are your thoughts on-"

"Are you-"

"Will you-"

Harry nearly sighed in relief at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy who was striding towards them with an annoyed glint in her eyes. Yes he supposed he had taken some glory from her hadn't he, after all the scandal over his abuse was big considering who he was. The fact that powerful leaders like Dumbledore and the Malfoy's were involved just made the story juicier.

He'd let her handle it he decided as Lucius Malfoy subtly twitched his head to the side glancing idly at a small door that had been opened not far from where they stood. Harry nearly grinned as he nudged Severus and directed him towards the door while the press was occupied. They slipped out into the crisp air and met Draco who was looking slightly annoyed.

"Mother told us to go ahead while she handles the press, the more we get done before they realize they never got a choice photo of Harry Potter the better." He said glancing around. "Honestly Harry this wouldn't be half as bad if you'd just made a public statement when the mudblood died." He sneered before guiding them towards the apothecary. Harry smiled slightly. Nothing, not even the press could dampen his mood.

The sun was shining,

He was well on his way to becoming invincible,

And Petunia Dursley was dead.

He sighed happily in remembrance; life was most certainly good for Harry Potter.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

-This is a flashback-

Petunia scowled as she peeked out the curtain catching sight of _them_ once more. Ever since _that_ night she'd been tormented by freaks, people she'd never known did horrible freakish things to her with their freak wands. From turning her hair and skin odd colors to causing her to have violent stomach problems- it had gotten to the point that the freaks from their freak government had been forced to take her into protective custody. Of course she'd refused to be taken with them not knowing what devices they might have up their freakish selves. No sir she would live in her home and they would stand outside well away from her and her Duddykins. She sniffed in annoyance and let the curtain fall before turning to her breakfast.

"Mum, post is here." Dudley said slapping down the pile of mail before turning to his meal. Petunia winced slightly. One thing she would miss about Vernon was that he had always dealt with the bills. He wasn't here now though so she had to read through the complicated wording herself. Sighing slightly she decided to read the junk mail first, every once in a while she caught something of interest…

Ah? What's this?

She pursed her lips in curiosity as a particular note caught her eye.

LOSE WEIGHT FAST!

_IRONY _THE MIRICAL DIET PILL!

She read on interest piqued and tilted her head to the side as she detached the small parcel that came with it. The first week's trial free… Curious she opened the bottle took out a pill and swallowed it with her coffee.

Outside her window brilliant green eyes gleamed as lips turned down into a grim frown.

Two weeks later Petunia admired her skeletal form in the mirror in satisfaction before ordering more. Harry shook his head slightly as she sent the order. The pill contained a particular worm from India that would slowly eat the insides away. Initially its victim would lose weight rapidly as it ate through the fat and water in the body before slowly it would begin to eat the tissue. Ultimately she only needed one pill, so he'd slipped it in with the advertisement knowing that she wouldn't think anything of having an extra pill in the bottle at the end of two weeks.

From his perch on the tree outside her window he watched as the first signs began to show, bruising under the eyes, yellowing of the skin, and finally the first pangs of the agony she would soon be facing.

Petunia Dursley would not be dieing a quick death like her husband, she would be dieing a slow and horrendously painful death as she was eaten from the inside out. Tom was delighted at his cruelty, Harry felt vindicated and yet incredibly sad and weary.

"That is what happens to leaders Harry." Tom said quietly his disembodied voice ever present and with him. "They must at times make decisions that are not easy to make. By killing her you not only gain your vengeance, but you also assure that the rumors of your abuse end here- as rumors. Such a thing could be used against you in the future, it could be perceived as a weakness by an enemy." He said softly and Harry knew that he must have faced the same decision once.

"It hurts to kill." He said gripping the space above his heart that ached terribly.

"It will get easier with time." Tom said wisely. "There is war on the horizon Harry Potter; some will be too weak to handle what must be done to survive that war. _You_ will have the upper hand having killed already." Harry sighed quietly as he watched Petunia writhe on her sheets. Dudley was gone to visit his aunt Marge for two weeks, an effort on his mother's part to keep the 'freaks' away from him. Petunia would never seek help from the Aurors posted at her door- no, she would rather die. Not that the Aurors could do anything, muggle doctors either really. Harry had covered his tracks too well, after the second week it was already too late, she would die.

She would die.

His eyes slid closed and his hand gripped the tree beside him.

Vernon.

Marcus.

Petunia.

_Murderer_

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^%$%^$%^$%^

Grey eyes lifted slowly glazed, half mad with recognition and fury. The walls of Azkaban were no strangers to the screams of inmates, but the sound that spilled from this man's lips made even the most resolute shudder. Sirius Black, having long since given up on life outside of Azkaban stared down at the paper clutched in his hands with a fevered gaze. Hundreds more lay strewn about him- a years worth to be exact, a gift for amusing the guards. But what he'd hoped for in the funnies had been torn from him the instant he saw the front page of nearly every one of them.

Harry.

Harry Potter.

His godson.

Abuse.

Custody fight.

Malfoys.

Dumbledore.

Fragmented sentences and moving pictures told him a story that sickened him to the core. Harry…James and Lily's precious child…the baby he'd only known briefly and yet had loved more than anything else in the world…had been abused, was in trouble. He had to get out; he needed to see Harry, to keep him safe! His hands trembled as he set down the newspaper in his hand- one with a grieving clan of redheads, and one large scruffy looking rat which was missing a finger. A familiar creature. One that made Sirius' blood boil. If that- that _thing_ was still alive…Harry was in danger. He had to get out, had to protect James' son!

%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&

Tom pursed his lips ignoring Harry as he sifted through maps and secreted notes. Harry quietly settled his packages where they belonged and selected a book from his growing library. Harry was ever the studious pupil and Tom found that while being forced to rely on another being for his life force was not pleasant and tended to irk his pride- Harry Potter was probably the least unpleasant of choices. Potter was quiet, reserved, patient and above all neat. Harry was just as adverse to the thought of human contact as Tom so he was not at all forced to endure inane chattering or small talk.

He turned his gaze to the boy readily scanning him with his eyes as he was often prone to do when the boy returned from being away from him for a while. The boy had grown this summer, he would be taller than most his year, and more toned as well from all the physical exertions he'd suffered through that summer. Harry could defend himself quite well by now, steady dueling lessons with Snape and now Malfoy- neither having any idea that the other was tutoring the boy having increased his skill exponentially. Also an added benefit was that the boy had spent the summer with him, seeming to soak up his every word as they made their way through difficult situations time after time in their search for his other half. He watched for a moment longer as the boy wrinkled his nose in mild offence batting away a stray strand of inky black that fell into his face. Harry twitched slightly in annoyance when the silken strand kept falling into his face and much to Tom's amusement spelled the whole mess of his thick wavy hair to sit at the base of his scull capturing the annoying strand. Shaking his head in slight amusement he turned back to his maps and scowled.

Nothing.

His other half had hidden himself well.

He sighed and leaned back crossing his arms in annoyance. At this rate they would have to return to Hogwarts all their searching having been fruitless save for Harry's increased knowledge. He glared at the window idly.

Where are you Lord Voldemort?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Book 3: Something Wicked This Way Comes**  
_

_**Quick note! I've updated the image for this story check it out if you'd like! Oh any I am about to Deviate in a biiig way from the original plot in this chapter won't give it up but I hope I don't loose anyone here! Thank you for your kind reviews!  
**_

_**Mistress Slytherin  
**_

_Chapter 2_

_Happy Birthday Harry_

Harry watched as the tiny sliver of the moon rose higher into the sky. Slowly, reverently he withdrew his daggers, the ones Lucius Malfoy had gifted him and toed off his sandals. Swallowing thickly he shrugged off the heavy cloak and shuddered at the sudden burst of cold air. Magic was guiding him tonight, magic had told him to gather what he needed for this ritual, a ritual of the old arts long forgotten. Magic had guided him to the proper spring in which to purify himself and then had provided him the soft fluid material he wore now. The whiteness of the material seemed to glow in the pitch darkness as he climbed the rest of the hill to where the stone guardians stood. Hesitating briefly he awaited magic's call and the guardian's acceptance. Sure enough the stone eyes shimmered and the air crackled pulling him forward as the moon climbed closer and closer to its apex.

**_On the stone table my childe._**

Magic whispered nudging him up to the proper position guiding his arms and legs.

**_Now meditate, focus only on me._**

Harry evened out his breathing ignoring the chill in the air, ignoring the soft whisper of the wild wind and the creaking of the ancient trees, absorbing into himself only what she allowed. Focused, centered, **_there_.** He knew the exact moment he became one with magic, the moment his core and hers merged, blended, _sang_. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull as a sudden burst of something raw melted into him, something cold and mysterious.

**_The moon my childe._**

She whispered through him as he absorbed a new and strange power, one that was indifferent to all but her chosen few. She prodded him for some time as if to see if he was worth her time, after all the only reason she was paying him any attention at all was because the wilde magic had called on her…ah, but wait…He could feel her smile, could feel her cold gaze softening, welcoming.

_You are loved_.

She said softly, quietly, like the barest breeze in the still air.

_You are loved Harry Potter, so loved._

As she spoke a fragrance he'd never before known sank into him smelling of wildness and beauty. She was embracing him he realized.

_Wear your crown with pride my beloved, you are now my princling._

And then there was a flash of ice around the crown of his head and another circling his right bicep.

Slowly the moon stepped away from him though he was well aware of her presence still.

"Who dares call us here!" Harry's eyes snapped open at the sound of the aged voice. Dazedly he turned his eyes towards the speaker and heard the man gasp. Druids. The moon spoke.

**_Let them bless you._**

The magic whispered.

The Druid, and elder wearing robes as pure and nature made as the ones he was wearing grew somber at the sight of him and Harry could see magic working in the man's mind. The man struggled to hear her though, as if it was truly a task to hear the words she spoke so clearly in his own mind. Others, robed in the same garb fell to one knee and dropped their heads and Harry knew that Magic had touched them too.

The aged druid nodded his head slowly before falling to his knees and taking up the bowl Harry had prepared at Magic's bidding and beginning to chant over it. Again he was nearly knocked over as foreign magic reached into him. This magic reverberated, like a tenor and made his nerves tickle as it slid through him. It was…ageless, timeless, it held no one voice and yet spoke as one, sang as one, _was_ one.

**_Very good my childe, this is the one known as The Voice._**

Magic smiled. Harry understood, the lives given to magic, the lives lost in war and famine, the child that suffered and died before it's time, those that did not belong anywhere else- they were the voice. The voice echoed through him suddenly before exploding into his mind making him scream before fading completely leaving him panting as the magic faded.

**_Drink_**

Harry drank on reflex accepting whatever was given to him without awareness of taste or texture. There was a dull thunk of wood…a hiss of air, a grunt, several groans that were not his own, and then nothing, just silence.

**_Rise young warlock._**

He stood fluidly unaware of the bodies of the druids that lay around him as Magic guided him. He walked in a haze of befuddled memory and thoughts that weren't entirely his own until cool water shocked him out of it.

When he came too he was in a small spring the crisp water was pink and he could just see rivulets of blood sliding off his arms. He stared at it dumbly for a few moments before starting to shake.

**_Don't be alarmed my childe, they gave their lives willingly. Come, wash._**

Her intent calmed him and he washed quickly before gathering his cloak and his blades. He felt…different.

**_Thirteen is a powerful number._**

Magic supplied mysteriously. The moon agreed. Harry startled his eyes widening in shock.

**_Happy Birthday Harry_**

Magic whispered.

_Happy Birthday Harry_

The moon assured.

**Happy Birthday Harry**

The Voice rang.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

Harry climbed onto platform 9 and 3/4 with his trunk behind him and noticed that he was not the only one to have arrived early. Severus had suggested that he get there early in order to avoid the press. They were bound to be out for his head after the sudden escape of one Sirius Black. The man looked quite tired even from this distance and looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. A shimmer in the air told him that the moon, weak as she was in the day recognized the man. A Werewolf, the voice supplied softly, mournfully. A surge of sympathy welled up in him that was goaded on by the voice. Slightly annoyed he pushed it down.

Ever since the night of his birthday the three had been with him always. It was disconcerting at first and Tom had caught him dazed and confused on more than one occasion, but now they were a part of him, the way Tom was at times- it was rather hard to explain really. His eyes returned to the man involuntarily and he knew he had no choice; neither the moon nor the voice would rest until he eased this man's suffering.

"Are you lost?" He found himself asking his own voice and The Voice melding for a moment. The man's head shot up and Harry was caught by the sight of inhumane amber eyes. No…he was seeing the eyes behind the eyes, the man had two sets of eyes, one of the beast, one of the man.

"Who- you- no you can't be!" The man took a frightened step back and Harry tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Pardon?" He asked curiously. The man's eyes weren't looking at him any longer, but rather at his forehead. Ah, his ever popular scar. He shook his head slightly in annoyance. "Yes, yes Harry Potter, infamous slayer of the dark lord I've heard it all before so there's really no reason to stare." He said trying to pat down his hair to cover it. The man's eyes widened.

"No…" He whispered the blood rushing from his face so rapidly Harry was afraid he'd faint. Harry frowned as the man lifted a trembling hand. "Not Harry…she can't have Harry- James and Lily's Harry…" Harry took a step back and narrowed his gaze.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Remus Lupin, once friends of James and Lily Potter." The man answered his eyes blank and flashing a strange silver color before widening and becoming afraid. Harry frowned.

**_He is one of the cursed ones, vagabond of the moon, you are his prince childe, and he must obey you._**

Magic whispered gently. Harry clenched his jaw and looked at the man warily.

"What do you see when you look at my forehead." He demanded coldly. Silver flashed in the man's gaze once more.

"A wreath, a vine of the moons flowers winding about your head in glowing silver, a crown marking you as hers." Remus said blankly. "Any of us would see this." He added his eyes their natural shade. Harry nodded slowly. "You've been toying with old magic." Remus said softly. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You had better be careful of what you say wolf." He said lowly his eyes darting around to check for listeners but no, they were early enough that the first people were only beginning to appear.

"Yes, my prince." Remus said sounding as though he were choking on the words. Harry gazed at the man cautiously.

"You are to keep this secret Remus Lupin." He said quietly. The man nodded looking pained to do so.

"Harry?" He turned slightly his gaze softening as Lucius Malfoy strode towards them dragging a reluctant Draco behind him. Lord Malfoy looked at Remus and sneered only to freeze when he caught sight of Harry his eyes darting to his forehead. Harry blinked curiously and caught a glint of silver in the man's eyes.

"It would be best if you didn't say anything to Severus about this Lord Malfoy." Harry said softly a small smile on his lips. Lucius narrowed his gaze.

"I am only a quarter vela Harry you cannot command _me_." He said the glint in his eye glowing. Harry nearly rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it Lord Malfoy I was making a statement." He said wryly. Draco looked between them confused before staring for a long while at Harry.

"Umm Harry…" he said tilting his head to the side. "You have flowers…" he trialed off his eyes widening.

"Show him proper respect Draco, the way I taught you." Lucius Malfoy said through his teeth. Harry watched in fascination as all three placed their fists against their foreheads fluidly. Harry took a step back.

"Lord Malfoy you and Draco do not have to-" Malfoy shook his head.

"And risk incurring the wrath of the moon? I think not, though if it satisfies you we will only do it when the situation calls for it." He said relaxing a bit. Harry nodded slowly.

"The Malfoy family has done more for me than I can say; your family above all has the right to be exempt from the rule." He said shaking his head slightly at the sudden turn of events. Lucius Malfoy snorted slightly.

"You haven't a clue what's going on right now do you Harry?" He said indulgently. Harry winced, he _hated _not knowing. "It's hardly your fault, the information was believed to be lost centuries ago." Harry perked up at that.

"Believed to be?" he said hopefully. Lucius chuckled slightly.

"I will send them along tomorrow." He said with a tilt of his head. Harry gazed at the man suspiciously.

"Spill, what do you want?" He said narrowing his eyes. Lucius smirked.

"Do you remember the altercation we had last year…" He said in a near purr. Harry snorted.

"Should have known." He said shaking his head slightly. "I will...discuss it with someone of importance and see if it is wise." He said nodding his head slightly as Lord Malfoy's gaze became hungry.

"Excellent, now I believe you should board the train; I do believe I see a few people that just might be notable members of the press…" He trailed off. Harry winced.

"Right, I will write to you as soon as I have an answer." He said with a jerk of his head before turning to board the train.

"Oh and Harry?" Malfoy said making him turn around. He was caught off guard by the openness in the man's gaze as he stood proudly beside his son. "Have a nice year." He said clearly causing a few to turn around and stare. Harry nearly stumbled himself. Lucius Malfoy was…seeing him off? It felt, _odd_. But in a good way. He nodded shortly.

"You too sir!" He said smiling slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Book 3: Something Wicked This Way Comes**  
_

_**Busy busy busy! A bit of progress on book for but I'm at a rough spot that doesn't seem to want to come out right, I'll figure it out though have no fear!  
**_

_**Mistress Slytherin  
**_

_Chapter 3_

_On Board the Hogwarts Express _

"Draco you are my son and if you value your life you will quickly come to understand that things have changed." Lucius said sharply ignoring the werewolf completely. Draco gazed up at his father with wide eyes.

"Father?" He questioned cocking his head to the side.

"Do you remember everything I taught you, about the old ways?" Lucius said seriously. Draco nodded his head slowly.

"Harry has won favor in the sight of one of the great magics- the moon; he is above you now in status. He is a prince, you must come to understand that you cannot treat him the way you did before or you risk angering something far above even my ability to protect you do you understand?" Lucius said sharply. Draco frowned and nodded slowly. "Good. Then you must know that your time spent lazily making your way through life is over, from now on he is not your guard, _you _are _his_. Play your cards right my son and you too will find yourself under the protection of the moon. I must go now, remember all I've told you." He said shortly before striding out of the crowd without so much as a goodbye. Draco stared after his father for a long moment wondering what on earth had just happened.

%^&%^&%^&%^&

Harry sighed slightly as Remus Lupin slipped into the compartment he was waiting in and gazed at him wearily. Uncomfortable in the sudden silence Harry decided to break it.

"So, you're a werewolf." He said bluntly causing the man to flinch visibly. "And you knew my parents?" He asked curiously. Remus gazed at him for a while before nodding.

"Your father and I were good friends." He said quietly. "He was a good man." He said dropping his eyes. There. A pulse of sorrow so deep that it awakened the empathy of The Voice.

"Have you been alone ever since then?" He asked nearly gently. Remus blinked in shock and slowly nodded.

"You could have come to me you know." He said frowning. The amber in the man's eyes glowed briefly.

"I did not abandon you Harry, after your parents died, after- I lost everything, I was not myself, I really would have been a danger to you." Harry thought about it mulling over the words in his mind.

"I read about you once, in some old news papers at Hogwarts during my first year" He said thoughtfully. "I was looking up information about Severus-" His eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. "It was you- the record was short but I still remember, Severus was attacked by a werewolf." He said thinning his lips in anger.

"You call Snape, Severus?" Lupin said with a slight sneer. Harry hardened and absently noted the door opening.

"He has saved my life on many occasions, he has been there when everyone else deserted me and he is the closest friend I have." He said protectively before snapping his gaze towards Draco who was standing in the doorway frozen. Harry frowned.

"Are you alright?" He asked curiously. Draco just stood there. "Draco?" Draco shook his head looking away a full pout beginning to form.

"Harry- I thought _I_ was your closest friend!" He nearly whined his face shifting into an impressive scowl. Harry twitched slightly.

"You are one of my closest friends Draco." He appeased smoothly. Actually Draco was more like an annoying little brother really.

"But I'm not your _closest_!" Draco insisted. Harry sighed heavily.

"You're like a brother to me Draco." He decided. A twisted little brother with attention seeking tendencies and a habit of getting into trouble that is. The Voice laughed. The force of Draco's pout weakened slightly.

"And Uncle Sev?" He demanded. Harry tilted his head to the side in thought. How _did_ he explain Severus?

"Honestly I don't see him as the family type…" Harry mused. That seemed to be enough for Draco who happily plopped down beside Harry and sent Remus a sneer.

"So…when did _that_ happen?" He asked pointing at the wreath. Harry winced and looked innocently out the window.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're referring to." He said lifting his chin. Draco huffed.

"Sure you don't Harry, I wouldn't notice if the moon decided to make me her son either." He said lifting his chin slightly. Harry snorted.

"No you'd just announce it to the world like the pompous prat you are." Harry teased causing Draco to glare at him.

"So what, let me guess you plan _not_ to tell anyone and to go about as if nothing has happened running to your little nook so that you can read like the closeted Ravenclaw you are?" Draco said incredulously. Harry pretended to think and slowly nodded.

"Yes actually, that sounds like a capital idea, in fact-" He reached into his bag and pulled out a particularly heavy tome before looking Draco in the eye. "I think I'll start now." He said cheerfully but before he could open the dusty cover Draco was sighing and snapping it shut.

"Harry, whether you like it or not being the moon's prince changes things. For one I am apparently no longer the prince of Slytherin at Hogwarts." He said tilting his head forwards pointedly. Harry frowned.

"Of course you are-" He started.

"No, actually _you_ are, this perk of yours ranks you higher than me." He said somewhat petulantly. Harry frowned. He'd never thought of being higher than Draco, he just wanted to be…safe, untouchable. Of course seeing Draco as he was now-

"Alright…so what changes?" He asked slightly nervously. Draco smirked.

"Firsties go to you now, every little whining problem they have from nightmares to loo troubles, they'll come to you and you have to support them. Most serious pranks and plots will go to you as well, they have to clear it with you before mayhem is made and they have to have it _well_ thought out. Rank amongst the students will have to be watched there are some that will do stupid things to get higher on the list and those stupid things could cost Slytherin as a whole-" Harry held up a hand suspiciously.

"Draco…I do all those things already, I've been doing them since-" Draco nodded.

"First year when I took your father's cloak?" Remus gasped slightly and Draco gave him a look.

"He was friends with my parents." Harry said in explanation. Draco nodded slowly.

"Yeah, right whatever, the point is that Slytherin has had two leaders since first year I just didn't want father to know it and you were too dense to notice." Harry blinked at Draco in shock.

"Oh." He said blankly. Draco nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, it's different now, there are a lot that still practice the old ways, more than the ministry knows about and they will be able to see your crown." Draco said leaning back. "The headmaster-" he cut himself off as the door slid open and Crabb and Goyle's hulking forms shadowed them. Draco sneered. "Good grief did you get fatter?" He asked incredulously before turning to Remus Lupin. "Uh, right well I'm not quite sure _why _you're still here but we need to fit them in here too." He said jabbing a finger at crab and Goyle. Remus winced inwardly and Harry was surprised that he could feel it.

"Draco." He said his face like a block of ice. Draco turned and caught unspoken words.

"Seriously?" He said sneering at Remus. Harry rose a single eyebrow that seemed to say _be nice_ and Draco huffed. "Fine, I'm sure you and Harry can have a wonderful heart to heart later but I really do think you should go, if other students see you here they might think that Harry is somehow associated with you- and that would be bad." He said as nicely as a Malfoy could manage. Remus blinked rapidly before standing seeing out of sorts.

"Of course, I will see you later Harry." He said dropping his eyes. Harry caught a flash of amber and twitched slightly as The Voice rose up.

"Yes and Lupin- do eat more, you are far too thin, even for a vagabond." He said simply to quall The Voice. The man glanced down at his thin form and nodded.

"Of course." He said before disappearing. Draco rose an eyebrow at him and Harry shrugged pointing to his forehead, Draco nodded in understanding as the train jolted to a start.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

Harry's head was spinning as he stared out the window watching the beautiful landscape go by. Things were changing. He was getting more powerful and his hard work was beginning to pay off, of course there was the slight issue of being forcibly attached to the younger version of the Dark Lord. Tom wasn't in fact the worse person he could have been stuck with of course, but it bothered him to know that he couldn't simply drop Tom and leave him in the girls' loo like Ginny Weasley had-

REEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Harry jerked forward and knocked his head on the glass from the sudden stop. Blearily he lifted his hand to the sore spot and winced at the resulting surge of pain. Magic surged up around him and the voices hummed softly in reassurance, somewhere in the back of his mind the moon screamed in fury.

"Harry? You alright?" Draco said pushing himself up off the floor. "What was that-?" Harry watched Draco's features pale and turned to look at the window. The sky was darkening unnaturally and a bit of frost had begun to form on the frame. "Dementors…." Draco whispered softly his expression horrified. Harry gasped and clutched his chest as the moon's distinctive power rose to the front beckoned by the darkening skies.

And then he saw it…skeletal, wraith-like. He stood slowly as the arm slid the door open and magic urged him on while the voice took control.

**"You dare harm what is ours?" **His voice had joined with the others a dark powerful sound that spilled from his mouth as power rushed through him. The creature let out a low wail.

**"A childe! Forgive us!" **the creature hissed taking a step back. Harry felt his body move and decided not to fight the voice as he stepped out into the train's corridor to follow the retreating form.

**"Did you think you would go unpunished?" **His voice rose angrily filled with a power that threatened to overwhelm him. Slowly his hand rose and the creature screamed as a dark heady power vibrated from his fingertips before shooting forwards crackling with the combined wrath of the moon and the voice. The Dementor screamed in agony lifting its skeletal hands to the sides of its hooded head before with exploding outwards rattling the windows to the other compartments. Until all that was left was ash and tattered cloth. When it was done he could feel the other Dementors retreating rapidly in fear and slowly lowered his hand as his three companions slowly slipped from him leaving him positively buzzing with restless energy. He smiled slightly and turned back to the compartment where Draco stood watching him with wide terrified eyes. Harry frowned slightly and reached out.

"Draco?" Draco let out a gasp and stumbled back his entire body trembling. Harry stilled.

No….

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

"Here." Lupin said handing him a sizable piece of chocolate. Harry took it blankly and nibbled on it feeling only slightly better. Draco wouldn't look at him after the thing with the Dementors- he was terrified of Harry.

"Why was he afraid of me?" Harry asked clenching his fists in hurt and betrayal. Lupin who had said very little since Harry had found his compartment and curled into the corner near the window sighed heavily.

"Harry the magic you dabble in is powerful stuff; some men spend their entire lives trying to become what you at such a young age have become." Remus said quietly. "That is not without consequence I'm afraid." Harry's mind returned to the Druids, their blood staining his skin collecting on the ground for his sake while the moon shined coldly down.

_Murderer_

But hadn't he said from the beginning, when he'd stood over Vernon's bed and watched him die that he would do _anything_ to become strong? Only, instead of becoming strong…he'd been overpowered by a madman like Marcus. He was at the beck and call of Tom because without the other boy he felt as if he would tear in two.

He needed to become stronger.

Even if it meant losing Draco- the sudden pang in his heart startled him. Draco- for all his annoying attributes was like a little brother to him, though he didn't quite know when _that_ had happened.

"Harry?" Remus edged, but just then the train pulled to a slow and steady stop. Harry shook his head and stood.

"I'll be fine, thank you for your concern." He said somewhat warily. Remus nodded his head.

"Of course." He said tilting his head forward more than casually. Harry pressed his lips into a thin line. There it was again, Remus was afraid of him too. Sighing slightly he slipped from the cabin and made his way through the crowd his mind focused on getting off the train as soon as possible.

"Mister Potter!" Harry stilled at the stern voice and turned slowly towards Severus suddenly afraid that someone had told him what happened on the train.

"Sir?" He said making his way through the crowd some of which made a great deal of noise as he passed pointing and staring with wide eyes. Severus rolled his eyes and glared at them as Harry approached.

"We have much to discuss I'm afraid Harry." He said shaking his head slightly before freezing as his eyes absently drifted over Harry's shoulder. Harry frowned and glanced over to find Remus looking at them with pursed lips.

"Professor, I believe you have somewhere to be." Harry said coolly. Remus' jaw flexed and his eyes flashed amber.

"O-Of course, just- please be careful." He choked out before turning and fading into the crowd.

"I see you've met our newest defense professor?" Severus said tightly. Harry nodded.

"Yes, I've also had the dubious pleasure of meeting my newest guard dogs." Harry said with a slight sneer. "Dementors, what on earth were they thinking?" He said shaking his head.

"Never try to understand the minds of mad men Harry." Severus said wisely. "Now, come, I'm afraid we don't have much time to speak." He said guiding Harry to where the large carriages were waiting. Harry nodded and startled when several loud whinnies filled the air his eyes growing wide as he turned to the front of the carriage. The threstles were _bowing_ to him.

"You can see them?" Severus whispered pursing his lips. Harry nodded.

"One of the first experiences I've had in life was watching my mother die Severus, it leaves a mark." He said absently his mind coming up with excuses. Severus breathed in sharply and nodded.

"I've never seen them act this way before…" Harry sighed slightly and raised his hand as magic directed him to causing the creatures to stand their heads still bowed. Severus' sharp eyes found his. Harry felt a thrill of fear, would Severus fear him too?

"Harry…" He said suspiciously.

"You don't want to know." He said abruptly before climbing into the carriage. Severus pursed his lips and huffed before climbing in after him and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sure that I _do_ want to know Harry." He said softly. Harry felt his fear grow.

"Not this time Severus, what is it that you needed to discuss with me?" He asked hoping beyond hope that the man would take the bait. Severus glared at him for a moment longer before sighing softly.

"We _will_ revisit this topic Harry." He said solidly. Harry winced.

"I'd rather we didn't." He said hopefully. Severus gave him a look and Harry felt his heart seize up. This was Severus, this wasn't Tom. Tom understood because he'd done far worse deeds, but Severus had morals, he was kind and treated life as precious underneath all the defensive armor. Would Severus turn away from him? Would he hate him for what he was becoming? Harry sighed. There really was no choice.

"Fine." He said reluctantly. Severus nodded sharply and the carriage began to move.

"Good, now, I put your request forward with the headmaster like you asked, however he was a bit…reluctant to give you the time turner without persuasion." He said eying Harry slightly. Harry sighed.

"Please tell me I don't owe Lucius Malfoy another favor?" He said wincing. Severus nodded shortly.

"I'm afraid so, but in the end it is worth it. Lucius sees you as someone with true potential; he will be willing to go to any lengths to help that potential grow. As we speak he is talking to the board about contributing a special fund so that you can be tutored on the weekends as well." Harry's eyes widened.

"What subjects?" He asked curiously. Severus pursed his lips.

"You and I both know that there is no way that Lucius would go out of his way to pay for an extra professor in Horology and Divination Harry." He said tightly. "He has confided in me that you will in fact be learning Druid magic and-" He sighed. "Old Magic." He said tiredly. Magic sang around Harry and the voice laughed in happiness. Harry though could only see the look on Severus' face.

"Would it be so bad Severus?" He said feeling hurt and frightened. Magic was a part of him. "Would my learning these things, utilizing them for my own benefit, would it be so terrible?" He said looking away. Severus sighed.

"Harry-" He cut himself off. "I have a personal quarrel with wild magic, I would _never_ want to get in your way of learning you know that. I'm just; honestly I'm frightened for your sake Harry, magic is so willful at times that I'm afraid that it will lead you down the wrong path." He said shaking his head slightly. Harry felt a pang in his chest.

"Severus, what exactly _is_ the wrong path?" He said softly. Dark eyes lifted to meet his and Harry swallowed thickly. "War is coming Severus, I time of change is approaching. If I am going to survive this- I need all the help I can get." He said shaking his head slowly. Severus stiffened his face pale.

"Harry-"

"I can't tell you any more." Harry said his voice tight as he met the man's gaze pleading with him to understand. "I have to learn as much as I can, to protect myself, I will _never_ allow myself to become as helpless as I was when Marcus-" His voice cut off abruptly and magic rose up to sooth his frayed nerves.

**_Hush childe he is dead, gone…I will protect you…_**

Harry sighed slightly and opened his eyes surprised to see Severus staring at him in shock and pain his face ashen.

"Lily…I'd know that voice anywhere…" He whispered


	4. Chapter 4

_**Book 3: Something Wicked This Way Comes**  
_

Chapter 4

_Haunted._

Severus wasn't the same after the ride in the carriage, he'd forgotten whatever he was going to discuss with Harry and stared ahead with wide empty eyes. But Harry wasn't much better honestly.

Why did Magic have his mother's voice?

The mystery was one that Magic avoided answering when asked. By the time they arrived in Severus' quarters they were both lost in thought, at least until Severus could pour himself a healthy dose of liquor and swallow it quickly enough to wash away the shock. As amusing as it was to watch however, it only made Harry worry more. Severus _never_ turned to alcohol, he had better control over himself then that and truly hated the stuff because of the memories it brought with it.

"Wild magic…has never had a voice before as far as I know Harry." Severus said at last as he sat tiredly in his favored chair. Severus hated talking about wild magic- just as much as he hated talking about Lily Potter.

"I've always felt it." Harry mused softly. "But it didn't talk to me until the Malfoy's gave me my blades." He said subconsciously trailing his fingers across the hilt of one which he'd hidden at his side. Severus followed the movement cautiously.

"In the past there have been incidences where a particularly strong magical object awakens parts of the wizard that they may have never known otherwise."

Harry frowned and looked down at the blade pulling it from its sheath deftly. "Do you think it might have something to do with my blades?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Severus shook his head slowly.

"No, most wizards seek to blame the object, but it is very rare to actually find one with malicious intent mainly because an object is just that- an object." He said moving into lecture mode. "If I were to stub my toe on a table leg I could hardly blame the table for my actions now could I? No, there are very few sentential objects even in the wizarding world and I very much doubt that your blades are the cause." He said narrowing his eyes in thought. Harry nodded slowly and slid the blade away.

"Then…what do you think it is?" He asked frowning. Severus looked into the fireplace thoughtfully for a long while.

"I don't know." He said eventually though Harry got the impression that the man _did _know.

"Severus…" He said warningly. Severus had never kept information from him before. Severus pursed his lips and let his eyes slip closed.

"Your mother…" He began tightly. "Lily was a wise and exceptionally brilliant witch, but like yourself she too had something about her that wasn't entirely…explainable." He said sighing softly. Harry nodded slowly.

"Did she…practice wild magic?" He asked hesitantly. It was taboo but Harry knew that they had to get through this. Severus' eyes glittered darkly.

"She practiced all kinds of magic Harry, her thirst for knowledge was as great as yours, and she too was incredibly in tune with magic." He said edging around something indefinable.

"Severus just tell me." Harry said panicking a bit; Severus never acted this way, unless something was wrong. Severus sighed heavily.

"I hated your father Harry; I despised him and his friends. I was not handsome or rich like they were, I did not have the same family standing that they did, and yet they picked me out of the crowd time and time again. Later of course I realized that the majority of it was your father's fault. He had been in love with your mother since the day they laid eyes on each other, he was jealous of our friendship. But…one time he did something unforgivable." Severus said anger darkening his expression.

"Remus Lupin." Harry said knowingly. Severus nodded reluctantly.

"I was nearly killed and all they received was a few weeks of detention. I was furious." He said shaking his head. "I cursed your father Harry, I cursed him with the one thing I knew could truly hurt him, I sterilized him. I ensured that he could never create an heir to the Potter line." He said coldly. Harry frowned deeply.

"But I'm-" Severus nodded his head.

"Imagine my surprise when Lily became pregnant. I knew for a fact that there was no way to reverse the curse I'd set on James Potter. That could only mean one thing though I never wanted to think it." He said sighing. Harry frowned.

"She didn't- _cheat_, I _know _I'm the heir of the Potter line, they tested me in Gringotts." He said shaking his head, if it were anyone other than Severus he would have them writhing in pain for the insinuation. Severus nodded gravely.

"Lily would never cheat I know that much, but…she could have turned to wild magic." He said quietly. Harry's breath caught in his throat. During his time spent with Tom he'd learned quite a bit about wild magic, he knew the risks and the sacrifices such a feat would need.

"You think…" he trailed off.

**_You are loved Harry, so loved_**_._

"She made a trade; her soul would belong to magic once she died." Severus said as gently as he could. "It is the only explanation I can think of Harry, but she did it because she loved you." He said tightly. Harry stared at Severus in shock. His mother…she was truly gone, her soul dissolved into the magic and yet she was here! "Giving her soul to magic-"

**_Hush childe…_**

Harry felt the tears build behind his eyes and let them fall. Was she there? Was she with him?

**_No my childe, but she is a part of me and so are you._**

Harry let his eyes slip closed.

It was as if he was losing her all over again.

His breath caught in his throat and he slowly opened his eyes to meet Severus' tormented gaze. He knew then that Severus felt that loss as keenly as he did, perhaps more even.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

Severus stared into the dieing flames for a long while after Harry had left, his minds eye lost in memories. Red hair and vibrant green eyes had stayed with him even after all these years distracting him, holding him in their grasp though he knew they would never be his.

Lily.

His chest ached and he struggled against the limp forming in his throat failing miserably. Trembling at the onslaught he gasped out the first helpless sob as tears spilled from his eyes. It was always a bitter hopeless thing, this sorrow. Lily was never his, she never would have been and yet his heart had been hers entirely.

Yet he betrayed her.

He pressed his knuckles to his mouth and bit down on to them until they bled but was unable to stave off the wounded sound that escaped him.

_Severus…_

He sobbed and clutched at the sides of his head. There she was again, that still gentle voice, cajoling, kind, but never ever his.

_Severus, don't suffer this way…_

"Leave me alone!" He cried out his voice echoing in the stillness of his chamber.

_Severus?_

"Be gone!" He cried out his nails digging into the sides of his head.

"Severus!" He lifted his head in fury and nearly broke at the shade he saw before him. Green eyes…Lily.

"Lily!" He gasped stumbling forward to grasp her, to hold her to him. "Forgive me! Forgive me!" And she was there, smaller than he remembered- slimmer…her hair darker. But it was her face that looked up at him in question, and those were her lips that he'd once, only once tasted-

"Severus?" And then the image he'd conjured was destroyed, and he was looking down into the face of Harry Potter. Harry Potter, whose eyes were jaded and filled with darkened energy- wild endless energy. This was Harry, the broken bird that refused to give in and stood strong against the world, whose ambitions were awe inspiring. Harry who stood before him, looking so lost and worried for him- for _him_. Slowly he released the frail yet capable shoulders and took a step back.

"Harry…" He said softly but not without the fondness the boy inspired in him still. Green eyes watered suspiciously before Harry could look to the side and blink them away.

"You- you loved her didn't you?" He whispered gently. "My mother…that's why you help me, why you do these things for me- no for Lily-" Oh Merlin no! Severus captured the small hands in his own and made certain that green eyes were looking into his own.

"No Harry, I do these things because _you_ are precious to me." He choked slightly before he could swallow past the lump in his throat and speak. "I loved your mother; she was the first true friend I had in the world. But she was never mine." He whispered. "She loved your father in a way that she could never love me." He managed despite the agony those words still carried with them. Green eyes searched him for some time before softening, the defensive light fading from them.

"You still love her." Harry whispered in understanding. Severus chuckled bitterly.

"Yes." He gasped brokenly. "But do not waste your pity on a broken man Harry, even _I_ find myself pathetic." He said with a wane smile. Harry's eyes became sad…so sad. No child had the right to bear such sadness.

"I'm sorry Severus; if she did not love you then she was a fool." A hand slipped from his and reached up to stroke his hair. "You are the most beautiful person I know." Harry said earnestly. Severus felt his chest constrict.

_Severus…_

_Don't listen to them Severus Snape, I know you and you are beautiful._

In a moment of weakness Severus could see Lily and her son blend into one. "You are so much like her at times Harry." He said softly. "Never ever let that light die." He begged softly. Harry smiled slightly and a bit of that light dimmed before him.

"Lily is dead Severus." Harry said sadly unknowingly shooting an arrow through his heart causing it to tear and bleed a little bit more. "I can only be what I am." He said solidly. Severus swallowed reflexively against the tears and nodded jerkily.

"You are right Harry. She is dead, Lily is dead." He said this time to himself.

_Severus…_

He only wished that he would stop hearing her voice.

"You should get some sleep Severus." Harry said quietly before stepping away. Severus felt like the sunshine had been torn away from him and stumbled at the strength of the loss. Harry was quick to catch him though green eyes darting towards his side table where he knew a large bottle of strong liquor sat half empty.

"I'm sorry." Severus said looking away. Harry sighed softly.

"You are not your father Severus." Harry said knowingly. Severus scowled and looked away. "Let's get you to bed." Harry said guiding him through the sitting room and towards his bedroom. Severus frowned thoughtfully after a moment as they stumbled through the door to his chambers.

"How did you know-"

"Magic." Harry said cutting him off. "She was worried for you." Harry said guiding him to the bed. Severus felt his eyes slip closed.

Lily.

She worried about him even now didn't she?

"Go to sleep Severus." Harry said lifting his heavy legs onto the bed. Severus mumbled softly as his mind became fuzzy and thoughts grew hard to string together. "Good night Severus." Harry said quietly though all Severus could see was a shape from long ago.

Green eyes.

The color of death.

The absinthe that confused and corrupted him even now.

"Good night Lily." He whispered dazedly as his eyes slipped closed. Laughter, old and familiar rang in his mind as consciousness slipped away.

Lily…

My precious Lily.

_Oh Severus…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Book 3: Something Wicked This Way Comes**  
_

God I am enjoying pottermore...cant get my spoon to stir though, I've tried it on two different computers...hmmm if anyone is wondering I'm of course a Slytherin *smirks* just thought I'd update this before trying on yet another computer to brew this bloody boiling cure potion...let me know if you all have suggestions!

_Chapter 5_

_Of Sorrows Deep_

Harry sighed softly as he took a moment to rest his head against the dusty tomb he was reading. Ten classes each day...his mind spun with the information that it was being saturated with every day. Yet he wouldn't have it any other way, especially if the alternative was dwelling on thoughts that were less than pleasant. He sighed and leaned back in his seat staring at the solitary candle as if it had all the answers in the world.

Severus wasn't the same recently, ever since that night…Harry felt his eyes slip closed.

_Lily!_

He cringed as the memory resurfaced unbidden. Severus' expression, the desperation and longing in his eyes- a part of Harry hated his mother for putting that look in Severus' eyes. More than anything, more than even his struggle to become stronger, he wanted to see Severus happy. Severus had given so much of himself for Harry's sake and Harry knew it.

But Severus was tormented by his mother.

What must it feel like, to see Harry every day and know that Harry was a product of Lily with another man, and now the cause of her destruction? How terrible it must be for the man to look at him nearly constantly and see what he could never have. Harry was sickened by it. The person he wished nothing more than to make happy was suffering simply because he existed.

Murderer

You destroy everything you touch.

"Studying hard Harry?" Dumbledore's voice broke through his thoughts and brought the present world crashing down around his ears as his eyes snapped open and his wand flew into his hand before he could think. Dumbledore was sitting across from him and had obviously been sitting there for quite some time studying him. Harry let out a slow breath and lowered his wand and noted belatedly that his candle was nearing its base. With a flick of his wand a newer brighter one replaced it.

"Yes, I must have dozed off for a moment." Harry said easily. Dumbledore nodded in acceptance though they both knew that he'd seen right through the lie.

"I must admit Harry, I came here intending to interrogate you about that intriguing circlet about your head however…I've changed my mind." Dumbledore said furrowing his eyebrows. "You see Harry I refused to see what Severus has been telling me all along. You are not your grandparents, nor are you your father or mother. I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't want to see it, you must understand that it is a hard thing to lose the ones you love…" He said wistfully. Harry eyed the man suspiciously.

"Headmaster?" He questioned cautiously. Blue eyes dimmed.

"I've seen eyes like yours Harry. They are the eyes that belong to the dead yet you are alive, as if all the sorrow in the world weighed on your shoulders and there is no one who can share that burden with you." Dumbledore looked away tiredly his eyes lost in memory.

"I don't need anyone to share my burdens sir." Harry said straitening defensively. Dumbledore turned to look at him and smiled sadly.

"Oh but I think you do Harry, we all do you see. No matter how much we would like to believe that we are infallible we are in fact quite the opposite, I am a direct result of that you see." Harry frowned and relaxed slightly.

"I understand why you did it headmaster." He said reluctantly. Blue eyes fixed on him.

"And yet it is not your forgiveness that I need is it Harry?" He said quietly. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I will not be used in your quarrel with Severus!" He said sharply. Dumbledore's smile fell.

"I never asked you to be Harry." He said tiredly. Anger welled inside Harry.

"Then why do you torment him! You have no idea-!" He cut himself off gritting his teeth. No, he couldn't blame Dumbledore for this. It was his, Harry's fault that Severus suffered. He fell back into his seat and looked away. "I understand why you did what you did headmaster, but I will not stand back and watch you hurt Severus, whatever plans you have for me- and don't think that I don't see your scheming, I beg of you, _don't_ involve Severus." He said firmly. Dumbledore watched him with curious eyes before looking away.

"It is good to see that you two have found each other Harry. Severus is a good man though he doesn't agree." He said smiling faintly.

"He is brilliant." Harry said fervently. "He is kind and loyal to those he holds dear." His voice trailed off as pain shot through him. Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"And yet he suffers." He said sagely. Harry swallowed thickly.

"It is none of your concern headmaster." Harry said softly. Dumbledore eyed him for a moment.

"Oh but it is Harry." He said narrowing his eyes. "You see I view Severus as a son of sorts, and he is in pain- a blind man could see that." He said sharply. Harry looked away. "Why Harry? What hurts him?" Dumbledore demanded leaning forward. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"If Severus wants you to know he will tell you himself." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Dumbledore's fist crashed against the table with surprising violence and Harry jerked at the fire he saw written in blue eyes.

"Harry whatever it is it's _destroying_ him!" He said furiously. Harry felt himself choke.

You destroy everything you touch.

His eyes fell closed.

"Harry." Dumbledore said forcefully.

"That will be enough, headmaster." A cool voice said from the shadows. Harry frowned as Remus Lupin stepped forward his eyes unnaturally bright in the growing moonlight. The moon smiled in satisfaction her cool protectiveness reaching through him and touching Remus gently. Remus inhaled sharply and Harry sighed.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Remus." Dumbledore said his expression neutral. Remus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I think you do headmaster, and yet your disrespect is great enough that she calls to one so low as myself to fix it." He said glancing out the window towards the moon who gazed at them strongly. Dumbledore's face fell slightly.

"Oh dear, I suppose it wouldn't do to anger her." He said tilting his head forward in a mock bow towards Harry who sneered slightly as the moon took offence.

"Careful headmaster." Harry said softly. "You don't know what you're dealing with." Harry said coolly. The headmaster's gaze hardened slightly.

"No Harry, I'm afraid it is _you_ that doesn't know what you're dealing with. You are messing with magic that is fickle and prone to betrayal. I fear that you are not the child I assumed you to be." He said his gaze hardening. Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?" He said cautiously. Dumbledore clenched his jaw.

"I was a fool not to have seen it before Harry- your aunt, your uncle, the man who raped you, all dead." Harry felt a thrill of fear race down his spine.

"Are you calling me a murderer headmaster?" Harry said coolly. Dumbledore stood slowly his eyes darkening.

"How else do you explain the circlet on your head Harry? Do not think that I don't know how such a claim as that comes to be." Harry's breath caught in his throat as flashes of memory resurfaced blood tainting them.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're insinuating headmaster." He said coldly. Dumbledore stepped forward his eyes narrowed and Remus let out a low snarl stepping between them.

"Remus…" Dumbledore said in shock. Remus hunched his shoulders and Harry felt a shiver of the moons magic rise in the air.

"You'll not touch my pup!" he growled his voice more animal than human.

"Harry!" Harry whipped his head around just in time to see Severus striding towards them, his dark gaze wary as it watched Remus. Harry felt his heart constrict.

"Ah yes Severus, perhaps _you_ can clear this up-" Harry felt his power rise inside of him like a tidal wave a sensual mixture of the three magics that lived in him. The air around him shivered with power and his eyes glowed eerily in the dark. When he spoke his voice bore the same inhuman quality that had struck fear into the Dementors.

"**You will _not_ torment Severus!**" Harry warned darkly. But he was foolish in his rashness. Dumbledore lifted his chin in satisfaction.

"Harry?" He turned slowly hoping beyond hope that- but no, Severus stood there eyes wide mouth slack trembling in fear. Severus…He took a step forward and Severus let out a shout stumbling back in terror-

_Harry…!_

Severus turned and ran terrified of him.

You destroy everything you touch.

_Harry! Damn it Harry!_

Murderer.

"HARRY!"

His eyes snapped open darting around the room in terror until they landed on Draco who was eyeing him in horror.

"Harry?" He said cautiously reaching forward and prying his hands away from his face. Harry shivered as the sting registered in his mind and his hands came away covered in blood.

"Draco what is it?" Severus' voice rang through the silence as Harry stared at his fingers blankly.

"A dream." Harry whispered softly his entire body beginning to tremble. "A nightmare…not real…not real…" He muttered as tears streamed down his cheeks. Early morning light filtered through the library's windows and the wick on his candle was cold. Dumbledore was no where around-

"Oh Harry…" Severus whispered sadly as he reached out and grasped his trembling hands. Harry flinched away.

No…

He destroyed everything he touched.

He was the reason Severus suffered.

The tears caught him off guard, and the breathless sobs seemed to choke him from within.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

Now, Harry had no problem with Hagrid. Aside from the thought that the too large man was a rather odd and incompetent groundskeeper Hagrid seemed to be a nice enough fellow.

But this was pure insanity.

Harry sneered at the book in his arms. Dumbledore had _insisted_ that he take at least one class with his peers and _somehow_ he'd ended up in _this_ class. His book growled and struggled against his grasp making him wince slightly. The thing had nearly _eaten _his arm when he'd bought it and it had taken several stunning charms and a rather thick strip of leather to bind it closed. He was nearly certain that a _book_ wasn't supposed to act that way, but then what did he know about books? After all he'd gone and attached himself to the dark lord's diary.

Draco hissed and mutter beside him as his book swung viciously towards him struggling against its bindings just as Hagrid stepped out from his hut. The broad backed man looked them over excitedly and somewhat impatiently.

"Come on then get a move on!" He said gesturing for them to follow him. "I've got a real treat for yeh!" He said grinning widely. Draco glanced at him before warily following the half giant back behind the hut to where the paddocks were. "Now if yer all would open your books-" The students looked at each other in horror and Draco looked at Harry pointedly. Ah yes, his 'prince of Slytherin' duties. He rolled his eyes.

"Er, _how_ exactly are we supposed to open them?" Harry drawled lifting his own vicious book. The giant looked at him as if seeing him for the first time before turning to look at the others who were holding up similarly bound and snarling books.

"Eh?" He said looking as if someone had kicked his puppy. "You couldn't get them open?" He said wrinkling his nose. Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Not without risking the loss of a few fingers." He said eyeing his book warily. The too large man slumped forward and grabbed his book.

"Its easy, see, you jus' stroke the spine like this-" Harry watched as the man slid a large finger down the furry spine and the book which was snarling gave a great shiver before relaxing open.

"_Stroke_ the book…" Draco said incredulously. "Of _course!_" He sneered rolling his eyes causing the half-giant to look crestfallen.

"Don't be a prat Malfoy!" Ron Weasley said from where he stood. Weasley had been rather quiet so far this year. The loss of Ginny Weasley seemed to have tamed his fiery temper somewhat and Harry could see that the boy was much thinner than he had been the last year. Draco sneered and opened his mouth but Harry cleared his throat silencing him effectively before he could say something stupid. Draco's mouth snapped shut and he crossed his arms harrumphing loudly.

"Er…righ' you've got yer books, now the creatures…hang on I'll jus' get them…" he said moving towards the paddocks.

"Father will have a _fit_ when he hears about this." Draco muttered with a sniff. "Allowing that oaf to teach us, this place is going to the dogs…" Harry sighed slightly.

"Leave off Malfoy!" Weasley said the tips of his ears going red. Now that Harry thought about it he'd seen Weasley visit Hagrid on more than one occasion…

"That a new robe Weasley?" Draco sneered. "I guess with one less mouth to feed-"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy shut up." Harry said coldly his eyes blazing in fury as the voice rose up in defense of someone who had died so unjustly. A girl who'd done nothing wrong, an innocent whose life had been taken unjustly, the voice was protective of her memory. The volume around him dropped with the temperature and Draco stiffened.

"You can't tell me what to do." Draco said lifting his chin rebelliously. The voice hissed angrily inside of him and Harry sighed unable to leave be.

"Draco someday you will lose someone close to you and you will understand that it is nothing to laugh at." He said coolly. Draco paled slightly and looked away.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't." Harry said dismissively before turning his head towards Hagrid abruptly ending the conversation as the voice settled down satisfied. Harry's breath caught in his throat as his gaze met yellowed eyes. Tall proud creatures, strutting towards them with an air of importance their feathers ruffling gently in the breeze as their talons dug into the soft earth. Harry felt something stir inside of him as he held the creatures assessing gaze.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid said cheerfully. A few students who had any inkling about just _what_ a hippogriff was took a wary step back their eyes trained on the sharp talons. "Beau'iful, aint they?" Hagrid said gazing at the creatures with appreciation. The hippogriffs however seemed to be focused on Harry with a keen intelligence, sizing him up with their large luminous gazes.

"So, if any of you want to come nearer…" No one moved and Hagrid frowned a bit. Harry lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes in challenge at the creatures before taking a step towards them unafraid.

"Harry-!" Draco gasped. Hagrid puffed up his chest and beamed at him.

"Now, firs' thing you gatta know about hippogriffs is tha' they're proud creatures, never wanna' offend them cuz tha's the last thing you'll do." Harry tilted his head to the side and felt magic swell proudly inside of him.

"-ya wait till the hippogriff makes the first move ya see? Ya take a step forward, bow, and wait till they bow back- wa' the…" Harry lifted his chin as he won the battle of wills and the half a dozen hippogriffs moved forwards and bowed their heads before him. Harry tilted his head forward in recognition and allowed them to stand.

"Well tha' wasn't suppose' ter happen-" Hagrid stumbled in shock. Harry eyed the tallest of the creatures which stepped forward and ruffled its feathers huffing slightly before letting out a sharp sound. Harry smiled slightly in understanding and lifted his hand.

"Harry-!" Hagrid cried in fear causing the hippogriff to rear back and glare fiercely at him. Harry hummed lightly a soothing sound falling from his lips naturally.

Ever since the beginning of the term strange things like this seemed to happen to him, of course with three powerful magic's guiding him it was bound to happen.

First had been the constant _bowing_.

In the middle of the great hall, in the corridors, in class people would turn to him and bow placing their hands over their chests as their eyes flashed eerie colors.

It seemed that Draco was right when he'd said that there were more that practiced the old ways than the ministry knew of.

Even Circe his faithful phoenix viewed him differently her song somehow sweeter.

The cool smooth texture of the hippogriffs cruel looking beak drew him from his thoughts causing him to smile slightly as the creature hesitantly nudged him.

"You _are_ a beautiful creature aren't you." He soothed gently as he leaned closer causing the hippogriff to let out a cheerful chirp before it bumped his hand eagerly.

"Well I'll be, I think he wants ye' to ride 'im!" Hagrid said eagerly. Harry smiled slightly and stepped forward as the magnificent hippogriff knelt forward to allow him to slip onto his back.

"Atta boy Buckbeak!" Hagrid said lifting his shoulders proudly. Harry clucked his tongue as he found his bearings and the hippogriff leaned back before spreading its wings and lurching forward up into the sky. A familiar feeling of freedom and joy spilled through Harry as he rose into the air. Riding a hippogriff was a bit different from riding Ash that much was for certain, it was not as smooth and the feathers made for a much softer seat but it was still as exhilarating as ever.

**_This is what you are meant for my childe…_**

Magic whispered gently.

**_Master of all creatures' dark and light, a king my childe._**

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He didn't want to be a king!

**_You seek greatness my childe, but greatness comes with a price._**

He clenched his teeth. He knew that. His hands were stained in blood because of it.

**_Yes you are wise for your age, but it is more than wisdom that you'll need._**

Harry clenched his jaw. What was that supposed to mean? Magic seemed amused and saddened by this.

**_Every king needs knights to follow him._**

Need? The very word threw him into fear. He needed no one!

**_And what of Severus? Do you not need him? Or the one you call Tom?_**

Harry's eyes snapped open and his chest tightened. The hippogriff seemed to sense his thoughts and let out a comforting trill before diving down close to the lake where the water shimmer beautifully in the sunlight reflecting Hogwarts on its surface.

**_There will be those who will fight for you. Who are loyal to you alone._**

Magic whispered cajolingly.

**_You will need them._**

Harry let out a sigh and looked around him his eyes softening as they surveyed the glory of Hogwarts- his home.

**_Every king needs a castle._**

Magic said bemused. Harry huffed slightly and shook his head. He had no plans to become a king of any sort.

**_We shall see my childe._**

Magic said before fading into the recesses of his mind. Harry rolled his eyes before guiding the hippogriff back to Hagrids hut.

A king!

Pffftt!


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for waiting until Friday to post this all, bit depressed here in my cave- a good friend miscarried and we're all having a bit of a rough time. Till next time.  
_

_Mistress Slytherin  
_

_Chapter 7_

_Your Worst Fears_

Harry sat silently at his desk as Lupin lectured. The man was looking a bit peaky, he was thin as a rail and dark circles rimmed his eyes. It wouldn't do Harry decided thoughtfully. Remus was fighting the wolf, fighting his curse and it was destroying him slowly. The voice was sympathetic towards the werewolf's plight and nagged at him to do something nearly constantly. Oddly enough the moon could care less. Vagabond, that's what she'd noted him as, the lowest of low. Harry sighed slightly.

"Right then, if you all would follow me?" Remus said pleasantly once he'd taken roll. Some of the students glanced at each other in cautious curiosity and Draco nudged his way closer to Harry as they stood and made their way to the door. For some reason all years fourth and below had been asked to join in on the lesson.

"Harry." He said quietly. Harry glanced over, slightly surprised that Draco was talking to him. Draco had done his best to avoid being around him since the Dementor attack on the train- but he looked slightly pale now, and it wasn't because of Harry.

"What happened?" Harry said in concern his eyes darting around to make certain that no one was listening as they jostled their way through the hall.

"There's a rumor going around." Draco said quietly. "Their saying the Sirius Black was sighted near by." He said pressing his lips into a thin line. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat.

Sirius Black.

The man who had betrayed his parents to the dark lord.

It was common knowledge that he was after Harry, which was why the Dementors had been placed on school grounds in the first place. Harry wasn't entirely worried; he had three rather protective forms of magic to keep him safe. But he wanted answers. Why? Why had the man betrayed them? What had caused him to join the Dark Lord? And, did he know the current whereabouts of the dark lord? Tom was nearly driving him nuts with his frantic search.

"Now this lesson will be a practical so you will only need your wands." Remus' voice cut through his thoughts and Harry idly slipped his books into his bag. Quickly he scanned the room his eyes drawn nearly immediately to the dark form of one Severus Snape. He clenched his jaw at the sight of how thin Severus was, how _tired_ and drawn he looked.

Your fault.

Severus' gaze landed on him briefly before he stood and strode passed them all stopping briefly at the door to address Remus. "Possibly no one has warned you Lupin, but this class includes Neville Longbottom- take care not to entrust him with anything too difficult." He said with a sneer. The boy in question a rather dumpy looking boy with slightly dull eyes turned bright red. Remus Lupin ever the Gryffindor lifted his chin.

"Actually I was hoping Neville could assist me in my demonstration, you are welcome to stay of course." He said narrowing his eyes in challenge. Harry rolled his eyes at the childishness.

The boy, Neville looked if at all possible _more_ terrified than before.

"Oh I _must_ see this." Severus drawled nastily. Harry sighed and shook his head slightly as Lupin smiled thinly before directing them towards a large wardrobe that looked to be older than Hogwarts. The class jumped slightly as the wardrobe shook violently.

"No need to worry." Remus said easily. "It's only a boggart. You see boggarts like dark enclosed places- like this wardrobe for example. They are shape-shifters; they will shift into our greatest fears." Neville Longbottom shivered and Harry took a step back subconsciously.

"Alone, no one knows what the boggart's true shape is, we know only that he will assume the shape of whatever it is that we fear most. You see already we have the advantage, can anyone tell me what that advantage is?" Amber eyes scanned the room and landed on him. "Harry?" He said tilting his head slightly forward. Harry pursed his lips.

"There are too many of us; he won't know what shape to take." He said logically. Remus beamed proudly.

"Excellent, it is always best to face a boggart in a group so as to overwhelm it. However the way you defeat a boggart is relatively simple-" he paused for effect and smiled slightly. "Laughter." He said easily. "You must force it to assume the shape you fine most amusing." He said with a slight grin.

Now, the charm you will need to learn goes like this-" he waved his wand slowly. "Riddikulus!" He said clearly. "Practice it with me now- Riddikulus!"

They practiced it a few more times before Remus lined them up placing Neville at the front. Harry frowned as he saw Lupin lean forward and talk with Neville quietly for a moment before stepping back wand in hand.

"Ready?" Remus said lifting his wand. Longbottom's tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated and he nodded determinedly. Lupin brought his wand down and Harry watched with the rest of the class as none other than Severus Snape stepped from the wardrobe looking down at them imperiously.

"You've got to be kidding me." the real Severus said incredulously. Harry snorted.

"Riddikulus!" Longbottom shouted nearly viscously. Harry watched with fascinated horror as Severus' double suddenly shifted to sport a rather ugly green dress and a large wide brimmed hat with a stuffed vulture perched on the edge. There was a roar of laughter and Harry saw Severus pale in fury and embarrassment but Lupin didn't give them a chance to recover.

"Pavarti forward!" he called out allowing Neville to step to the side as the girl stepped forward raising her wand high. Harry stiffened. Lupin didn't actually mean for them _all_ to face the thing did he? Fear shivered through him. The darkest recesses of his mind crawled forward to the edge of his mind and suddenly he was being pushed forward. Time seemed to stand still as he faced the dark shadow. Magic lifted up inside of him and he gasped as she reached out creating a barrio to prevent anyone from interfering.

No!

He looked towards Severus terrified.

**_You must face this my childe!_**

Magic cried out. He saw Lupin stride forward only to be repelled by the barrier and began to tremble as he turned back to the boggart- no…

"Freak!" Vernon's swollen face gasped at him eyes bulging as his meaty fists raised to attack him. But Harry had magic!

"R-Riddikulus!" He cried out desperately but nothing happened and Vernon let out a bellow.

"Ungrateful whelp don't make me get my belt!" Harry flinched and panted in true fear before remembering that Vernon was dead. Slowly he climbed to his feet and rose his wand. "Riddikulus!" He said confidently watching as Vernon clutched at his chest his face purpling before rapidly shifting.

Harry froze.

The man was tall, lightly tanned and a quick look at the cut of his suit told Harry that he was also very wealthy-

Marcus Gibran.

"No!" He cried out stumbling back.

"Hello Little Bird." The man said eying him suggestively. Harry panicked his entire body trembling.

"No-no you're dead!" he cried out clutching the sides of his head.

"Harry!" he startled at the sound of Severus' voice. The man was bodily throwing himself against the barrier. Harry trembled and jerked back as a cool hand settled on his cheek.

"As beautiful as ever-"

"Riddikulus!" He cried out watching as Marcus' head was thrown back in agony blood spilling from his lips as he stared at him with wide broken eyes.

"No…" Marcus whispered brokenly before shifting again. Harry gasped at the familiar face.

Severus.

Dark eyes were staring at him in fear and the man was stepping away from him in terror.

"You- MONSTER!" The man roared. Harry felt as if his lungs were seizing up. He couldn't breath, his head was spinning and his wand hung limply in his hand as he heaved desperately for air that wouldn't come to him.

**_Oh my childe…forgive me, oh forgive me…_**

Magic mourned dropping the barriers around him. It was too late though, he couldn't think past the agony.

"HARRY!" Severus was there gathering him into his arms and lifting him off the ground before turning and snarling something towards Remus only to freeze his eyes wide. Harry grasped at his throat and tilted his head to the side dizzily only to catch sight of a pair of familiar green eyes.

Mother…

Green eyes that accused Severus darkly. Red hair that streamed beautifully around a pale face shifted as Lily Potter took a step back her eyes hurt and betrayed.

"Your fault Severus." She said softly, her voice hauntingly familiar. Harry gasped for air one last time.

"No." He managed to force out. Lily's eyes turned towards him and Harry lifted his wand weakly, but before he could issue the spell the world went dark around him and he knew no more.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry all! You'll be happy to know that I'm working on another Death Note Harry Potter crossover though! It's currently one of the most fascinating mixes for me.  
_

_Mistress Slytherin  
_

_Chapter 8_

_The Grimm_

Harry squinted as he walked onto the pitch hearing the roar of cheers rise up around him. It sounded like madness to him. If it were at all possible he would have missed the match all together- but…he glanced towards the teachers stands and saw Severus clapping proudly beside Lucius Malfoy, a small smile lifting the corner of his lips. No matter his views on education Severus was a fierce competitor and a match against Gryffindor was just the thing to keep his mind from …darker thoughts.

You destroy everything you touch.

He swallowed thickly

The incident with the boggart had been deemed too horrible to talk about, all those involved agreed that out of respect towards Harry (though he believed it was mostly due to pity) that they would act as if it had never happened. He and Severus had agreed that no words were needed; the wounds were too fresh and too deep. So they'd gone back to their daily lives and Harry once again turned to his studies in a desperate attempt to avoid thinking about it. Even Tom had been rendered speechless when Harry relayed the events.

Things were different though, he'd be a blind fool not to see it.

Severus no longer visited him in the store rooms. In fact the only time Harry saw the man was when they were dueling or during potions. Severus' eyes were haunted most days, as if all the healing he'd done over the last few years had been destroyed.

And it was his fault.

Harry sighed and looked away from the stands. At least Severus seemed a bit more cheerful today, and hopefully spending the day with Lucius would help as well. He and Lucius were good friends and knew each other better than Harry could ever hope to know them- not that he was jealous or anything. He scowled at the stray thought and mounted his broom as the whistle sounded signaling the beginning of the game.

Idly he scanned the area for the snitch as the game began not really paying attention to it at all just wanting to find the snitch and get out of the cold air; it was looking like a storm was brewing…

A large drop smashed against his cheek making him wrinkle his nose in annoyance. Great.

Seconds later he was battling high winds and heavy rain cursing bad weather and the game of Quidditch for all it was worth. Lightning illuminated the sky and thunder boomed so loudly that it made his chest ache. If he wasn't on non-speaking terms with Magic right now he might ask her why exactly it was that he couldn't simply make the storm go away-

There!

A flash of gold in the distance had him shooting toward it without a thought swerving this way and that around players and balls alike- but then something odd happened.

An eerie sort of silence filled the air and darkness swept over them all. Harry shivered at the sudden chill in the air and felt his eyes widen as a feeling of dread overcame him.

A scream pierced the air and Harry was suddenly surrounded by the dark wraith-like creatures.

**_He's here your majesty!_**

One of them sighed their voice a deep rattling rasp as a skeletal finger lifted and pointed into the distance. Harry turned slowly and realized for the first time how high he was completely surrounded by dark swirling clouds. He dived down easily the game forgotten as his eyes gazed in the direction the Dementor had pointed him in.

His breath caught in his throat as deep soulful grey eyes peered up at him from along the edge of the forbidden forest. Dark inky black fur surrounded the time worn eyes and the great black dog stood tall gazing at him for a long moment as he descended.

**_A grim…_**

One of them whispered.

**_Perhaps he came to greet his majesty?_**

Another shivered.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry jerked as the bright light flared over him sizzling along his skin before fading around him. The Dementors shrieked and fled from him in a wave leaving him feeling slightly nauseous.

Blearily he looked up and caught Severus' gaze. Dark, haunted eyes- He clenched his jaw and directed his broom back up continuing the game. The crowd gave a cheer and Harry felt his heart ache. Fifteen minuets later he stood on the field clutching the snitch triumphantly in his hand swearing to quit Quidditch next year as he shivered violently.

Yet as he caught sight of Severus' nearly care free expression as he proudly congratulated his team he knew that he would never quit if it brought that smile to his dear friend's face.

"Careful that's quite a weakness you have there." Lucius Malfoy said from behind him. Harry spun on the man and narrowed his eyes. Of course he remembered their deal at the station, and Tom had agreed that he should let Lucius Malfoy in on Voldemort's return. Tom seemed certain that the dark lord would be making a move soon though he was still restless to find his 'other half' as it were. But Harry didn't have to like it, not one bit. Voldemort hadn't told him _not_ to tell anyone but he'd rather not risk pissing the man off, especially if he was as immortal as the books said the philosopher's stone would make him.

"Would you care to have tea with me Mister Malfoy?" He asked casually. Silver eyes widened and then narrowed in glee.

"That would be delightful Harry." He said smiling slightly. A cheer went up and Harry smiled as Severus strode towards him cheeks flushed and eyes glinting with competitive glee.

"Come Harry, it's time for a celebration." He said smirking devilishly in the direction of the defeated Gryffindors.

"I'll be up in a second Severus, Lucius wanted to go over some minor details regarding my tutors." Harry said smoothly. Severus quirked and eyebrow and shook his head slightly.

"Harry as much as I appreciate your dedication to your schooling I feel it's my duty to inform you that you need a break." He said gazing down at him. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the man's concern and he nodded slightly though his smile was more of a wince than anything.

"Don't worry Severus I won't keep him long, go on and join the snakes before they get jealous." Lucius said laughingly. Severus snorted and shook his head before turning on his heel and making his way towards the crowd of Slytherins.

"Come on then Lord Malfoy, there's a spot in Greenhouse two that will do nicely." Harry said easily. Lucius scowled at the slight rain but followed him down the path anyway. "We can't risk anyone hearing what I'm about to tell you." Harry said quietly though he knew that Lucius could hear him. Geenhouse two is where the sound sensitive plants are kept; they will mute our voices so that no one can hear us." He said opening the foggy glass door and following Lucius in.

"My, my, you _are_ quite sly aren't you?" Lucius said smirking. Harry snorted.

"You don't know the half of it." Harry said easily before snapping his fingers.

"Young master Potter sir!" Dobby greeted happily as he popped into existence.

"Hello Dobby, tea for two please?" Harry said as he pulled off his gloves.

"Right away sir!" Dobby said glancing warily at Lucius.

"You still have that bloody elf?" Lucius said quirking an eyebrow. Harry smirked.

"Trust a Malfoy not to even notice the loss of a house elf." He teased lightly as he peeled off his cloak and began casting several charms on his clothes to return them to an immaculate state. "Dobby is a good elf when he's not trying to protect me." he said smirking slightly.

"Ah yes, I believe Severus might have mentioned something about that." Lucius said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes as the steaming tea set appeared.

"Will yous be needing anything else sirs?" Dobby said with a bow. Lucius shook his head.

"No thank you Dobby, you may return to the kitchens." Harry said neutrally. He knew that if he didn't say it specifically that the elf would be tempted to hover and listen. Dobby's ears fell a bit but he bowed and popped out without argument.

"Tell me Potter has our mutual friend agreed to allow you to give me what information you have?" Lucius said leaning forward eagerly. Harry pursed his lips and sighed as he poured them both steaming cups of tea.

"Yes…and no." He said smiling faintly at the annoyed look that crossed Lucius Malfoys expression. "He is alive." Harry said easily. "I know that much for sure, I met with him during my first year." He said sitting in his seat. Lucius Malfoy's face slackened before a slow smile curled his lips and triumph lighted his eyes.

"I knew it!" He said nearly feverishly. Harry sighed slightly.

"Unfortunately we cannot _find_ him." He said annoyed. The Malfoy patriarch stiffened.

"Cannot _find_ him?" He asked curiously. Harry nodded and slowly took a sip of his tea.

"Where do you think it was that I kept disappearing to this summer Lord Malfoy?" he inquired easily. "I was looking for him, though not of my own violation of course, the truce I have with him is tenuous at best." He said absently. Malfoy gazed at him for a long moment.

"I see, and tell me Harry." He said leaning forward his gaze intent. "What did you think of him?" He asked knowingly. Harry's mind was drawn involuntarily to that night, the seductive all encompassing power that had wrapped around him and through him. He shuddered in memory of it, he knew from Tom that _that_ had only been a fraction of Voldemort's true power.

"He _is_ power in its rawest form." Harry said softly his eyes distant with memory. "He is brilliant- and teeters on the edge of madness." He shivered. "There isn't an ounce of humanity left in him." He nearly whispered. "What madness is it that causes Dumbledore to wish that I would fight against such a thing?" He sneered. The thought had plagued him for some time. "I am _nothing_ when compared to _that_." He said shaking his head.

"None of us are Harry." Malfoy said with a distant smile on his face. "If only you had met him when I did you would know that. He was…enchanting, charismatic. He had even the most stoic of politicians in his hands like soft putty with just a word. It was beautiful to watch." He said with a sigh. Harry tilted his head to the side and smirked slightly.

"If I didn't know any better I might say you had a crush on him." Harry said teasingly. Lord Malfoy stiffened slightly and scowled.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous." He returned. Harry snorted in his tea effectively scalding himself. Malfoy chortled slightly and Harry scowled. "The only question is, are you jealous of him, or of me?" Lord Malfoy asked obviously thoroughly enjoying the conversation.

"I'll pretend that this conversation never happened." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Now if there's anything else…?" He offered.

"Hmph, teasing you isn't nearly as fun as teasing Draco." Malfoy said with a sniff. Harry snorted. "So he is alive." He said seriously the abrupt change nearly throwing Harry off. Harry nodded.

"Alive and most probably well, still, it is of imperative that we find him and that not a word of this gets around." He said pointedly. Malfoy snorted.

"Yet you told Bella of all people?" he said incredulously.

"Madam Le Strange is both locked up in Azkaban and criminally insane, no one would believe her ramblings." Malfoy nodded.

"True." He said before sighing and standing. "Will you let me know if you find anything?" Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Come lord Malfoy you'll have to do better then that." He said with a smirk. Lord Malfoy scowled a bit before slowly smirking and leaning forward, too close for comfort in Harry's opinion.

"A kiss then?" He smirked. Harry stumbled back his face turning pink.

"How did I know that would come back to haunt me?!" He muttered to himself wiping a hand down his face. Lord Malfoy threw back his head and let out an amused laugh.

"I take it back; you are quite a bit more amusing to tease than Draco, I just have to work harder for it." He said shaking his head delightedly before standing. "I suppose I must say farewell then Harry Potter." He said tilting his head in a slight bow. Harry huffed and shook his head as he stood.

"Remember Lord Malfoy, not a word of this to anyone." He said seriously. Lucius' face became serious as well.

"Of course, I've been playing this game for a long time Harry, I know better than to do anything more than that which I am instructed to do." He said with a tilt of his head. "It is for your sake that I worry, Severus would be devastated if anything were to happen to you." He said pointedly. Harry nodded.

"I will be careful Malfoy you know that." He said with a nod.

"Very well then, I believe you have a celebration to attend to, do take care." He said with another tilt of his head.

"Yes I will, and send Lady Malfoy my regards." Harry said thinking fondly of the woman. Lucius Malfoy's expression seemed to soften slightly as he nodded and Harry refused to think that the pain in his chest was anything more than a result of his being outside in the cold for too long.

Shaking his head slightly at the odd feeling he turned to the tea tray and nearly jumped when gray eyes caught his through a foggy bit of glass. Dark, thick fur surrounded the seemingly knowing gaze and Harry felt just a bit unsettled- until that is he saw the great shiver the creature gave off. It looked to be starving and Harry stomach groaned in sympathy. Glancing at the full tray of assorted goodies he smiled slightly and looked back at the dog lifting his finger to his lips. The dog cocked its head to the side in question and crouched slightly.

"Dobby?" He called softly. The elf appeared immediately looking wide-eyed and concerned until he noticed that Lord Malfoy was gone.

"Is Harry Potter needing something?" He asked curiously. Harry placed his hand on his stomach sheepishly.

"Could I bother you for something to eat? I'm really very hungry after the game…something with meat? I feel like I could eat a whole ham!" he exaggerated slightly. Dobby's eyes widened in glee and he jumped up and down excitedly. Harry's appetite had been suffering lately due to his hectic schedule and well…the rift that had begun between himself and Severus. His heart ached slightly and he had to swallow against it as Dobby popped excitedly away. Carefully he crept through the warm green house and opened the door whistling lowly. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of the storm before slowly, hesitantly the large grim slinked out from the shadows towards him.

"There we go…" he said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you…poor creature." He sighed once the dog was standing hesitantly before him. The dog looked half starved and entirely frightened and confused as it shivered before him.

"Come on, in out of the rain." He tisked allowing the dog to slink past him dripping wet. The voice cooed inside him sympathetically and Harry shut the door closing the storm out before turning to the great dog. When he raised his wand the dog flinched visibly and part of Harry clenched in understanding.

"Just a drying charm." He soothed before gently swishing his wand and casting the charm causing the dogs fur to stand up on end drawing a slight chuckle from him when the sopping dog turned into a rather fluffy fur ball. The log snuffled and sneezed before huffing and shaking its body until its coat lay flat around him. The dog tilted his head to the side and crouched wagging its tail slightly drawing another chuckle out of Harry just as a large pile of steaming foods appeared on the magically enlarged table. Harry stared at it in shock before looking down at the grim which was practically drooling.

"Well it's a good thing you're here." He said before cautiously moving towards the pile and lifting a tray in amusement. "I didn't think he would actually give me a _whole_ ham…" He said shaking his head slightly as he set the tray down on the floor. The dog sniffed hesitantly and gave a low whine.

"Go on." Harry said smiling. "There's no way I'm eating all this." He said gazing hesitantly at the food. The dog gave a low growl before pouncing on the ham ravenously. Harry sat down and began to fill a plate for himself and ate slowly as he watched the dog enjoy his meal. When the creature got down to the bone Harry took one of the empty trays and began filling it with food emptying out a bowl so that he could fill it with juice for the dog. When he set them down the dog looked up at him in amazement and adoration.

"You haven't eaten for a while have you?" Harry said softly in understanding. "I know what that's like." He said his gaze darkening slightly. The dog gave a low growl as if sensing his mood and Harry smiled slightly as a thought came to mind.

"You know, magic calls me the master of all creatures light and dark." He said softly causing the dog to still. "She keeps going on about me being a prince of some sort." He chuckled tightly. "She says I'll be a king some day you know that? Me, Harry Potter-phhtt! I grew up in a cupboard for merlins' sake!" He said shaking his head. "At any rate I wouldn't be any kind of king if I didn't protect those who look up to me as a leader now would I?" He said smiling slightly. Finish up your food and I'll take you somewhere where you should be safe for a while, if you'd like then once winter break comes along I'll take you to my apartments- as long as you promise not to chew up my furniture that is he half-scolded. The dog yipped lightly and his tongue lolled out of his head causing Harry to laugh.

"Alright then it's settled!" he said feeling a little less lonely.


	9. Chapter 9

_Wouldn't you know it? The day before I have to go back to work and I finally get the boost I need to keep writing Book 4- seriously I just spent my entire day writing, I completed four chapters and the rest seems to want to come along smoothly however the book is now 200 pages long (eek!) and I haven't actually gotten half way through yet...I well I'll figure out the details, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter 9_

_Attack!_

_(A/n I realized partly through writing this book that my spell check keeps changing the spelling on certain names and words- for once it isn't my fault! Seriously it's changing words that I didn't want to be changed- like Lucius' name or the word Grimm which I purposefully use two m's in because of the Grimm Brothers- so do forgive any odd spelling mistakes, if they seem really weird it's probably not my fault, I'm going to try to fix it but bear with me guys!)  
_

With the grim settled comfortably in the cabin he and Ash had shared what seemed like so long ago, Harry slowly made his way down to the dungeons feeling more tired than he could ever remember being. Yet when he stepped through the door he knew that any illusions he might have of sleeping were but a dream. The victory parties over Gryffindor were always particularly rambunctious and this one was obviously more so than usual. He nearly sighed at the cheer that rose in the air once his presence had been noted.

"To the Slytherin Prince!" Draco said obviously more than a little bit hyper.

"To the prince!"

"To the prince!"

"To the prince!"

"To the prince!"

The others chorused lifting their goblets and cups. Harry smiled thinly.

"Thank you, but it was a team effort- mostly." He said drawing a laugh from the others. It would be odd if he _didn't _brag.

"To the Slytherin Prince!"

"To the prince!"

"To the Slytherin Prince!"

"To the prince!"

"To the Slytherin Prince!"

They repeated again before falling back into their conversations as Harry made his way over to where Draco was bouncing in his seat.

"Draco." He said in greeting. "Have you seen Severus?" he asked not giving the boy a chance to ramble on. Draco's face fell slightly and his mouth formed a thoughtful pout.

"Father dropped by nearly an hour ago, they probably went to Uncle Severus' rooms to talk." He shrugged idly. Harry nodded absently and glanced at the clock as he was handed a drink. It was nine-thirty; if Severus wasn't back in an hour Harry would slip out to find him. He wanted to tell Severus about his new friend so as not to shock the man too badly.

Reluctantly he joined the party keeping the upper years from slipping liquor into Draco's cup as he watched them all. When an hour was up and Severus still hadn't appeared Harry slipped out of the room and headed towards Severus' quarters. He was exempt from the curfew mainly because of his hectic schedule so he wasn't too worried about the Prefects though they did tend to sneer at him a bit when they saw him. Yawning he turned the corner and looked up at the painting which yawned slightly and waved him in. Harry made his way through the small hallway to the living area-

And froze.

A gasp rose up and it took him a moment for his brain to gather what his eyes were seeing. Severus was laid across the couch half dressed his head thrown back in bliss while a blond head of hair trailed slowly down his torso leaving wet patches on Severus' normally crisp white shirt. Dark eyes opened slightly looking entirely dazed as they gazed down at-

"Lucius please-!" He gasped tilting his head back. Harry covered his mouth before the gasp could escape but he was frozen on the spot, he couldn't move, couldn't think-

"I'm here Severus." Harry shivered at the sound of that voice, low sensual- he had to get out of here. Suddenly he found he could move and quickly, as silently as possible he slipped from the room the image burned into his mind as he stumbled toward the dorms. He spoke to no one as he climbed the stairs to the boy's dorms and then into his own bed where he could pull the curtains closed. He cast several privacy charms on the thick fabric before curling up and allowing himself to tremble.

Why?

Malfoy was _married_.

His chest ached and irrational anger rose up inside him.

How could they do that?

To Narcissa?

To him?

He closed his eyes and guiltily allowed the memory to replay its self. Tears slid down his cheeks as they warmed. That had been…had been…_nothing_ like what had happened to him. It had been, beautiful, sensual- he choked slightly at the thought. He was horrid. Such a horrid boy for watching such a thing. Without his permission his mind turned to events he'd buried deeply unable to think about them.

_Vernon had sent Petunia and Dudley to the amusement park so that he could have time with some of his friends from work. Four year old Harry watched from his space in the cupboard as the men chatted, some of them smoking, others having a beer. All of them were large and rather beefy like his uncle- except one. The intern, a thin young man who wore immaculate clothing and had an air about him that Harry couldn't quite read._

_He could read the other men though._

_He could see the way they glanced at each other before sneering in the direction of the young man. Vernon had been in a fit ever since the man had been hired muttering about poofs and fags. While Harry had no clue what he was talking about he knew well enough to know that it wasn't a good thing._

_Suddenly his uncle stood and came around the young man's chair. "You know freak." His uncle said placing his large beefy hands on the man's shoulders to keep him from getting up. "We don't appreciate **your** type at Gunnings Christopher." He said. A few of the other men grunted and nodded fervently._

_"W-What are you doing…let me go!" Harry watched his uncle slap a hand over the young man's mouth before nodding at one of the other men. The young man panicked as beefy hands held him down and a stinking sock was shoved in his mouth. Vernon used one of petunia's dish rags to complete the gag before bodily dragging the man out of sight. Harry stared at the abandoned kitchen in shock before slowly slipping out of his cupboard and racing as quietly as he could to the table hoping to grab some food unnoticed._

_A muffled scream made him freeze and quickly he snatched some of the food and stuffed it in his mouth eating as fast as he could before taking a bit more and rushing to his cupboard where he could hide it under his blankets. Another scream sounded and Harry swallowed, shrinking into the corner of his cupboard as the screams and grunts of pain continued._

_He didn't know how long it lasted, but it seemed to go on forever before his uncle finally called him down. Harry hastened to obey and ran as fast as he could down the stairs to the garage his heart stopping in his chest at the sight of the man on the floor. The man was bleeding in many places and Harry could see from where he stood that a few of his bones had broken._

_"Boy! Clean this mess up!" his uncle growled pointing to the pools of blood around the man. One of the other man frowned slightly._

_"Vernon he's just a boy…" He said twitching his mustache. Vernon waved him off._

_"It'll teach him a lesson!" he said before turning to Harry. "This is what happens to faggots and freaks boy! Make sure you don't grow up to be one of **their** kind!" Vernon spat before tossing him a sponge and guiding the men up the stairs. Harry shivered as the man groaned and quickly moved to clean up._

_"Please…" The man whispered in agony. Harry jumped and dropped the sponge before glancing at the door to the garage. Slowly he moved closer to the man and shakily held out his hands._

_"Be still." He said quietly before feeling his power drift out of his fingers searching for the worst of the wounds. The man groaned in pain as a rib reset it's self and a hole in his lung closed slowly. Harry swallowed and closed his eyes in concentration until his power seemed to fade away tiredly. He'd just used it that morning after all, it was tired. He panted slightly._

_"I'm sorry but I can't do any more." He said softly. Hazel eyes lifted towards him dazedly and a weak smile stretched across the blood stained face showing him two rows of perfectly straight teeth. _

_A hand lifted shakily and pet the back of his head once before weakly falling to the ground._

_"Thank-you, little bird." The man said softly before his head dropped and his eyes closed tiredly._

_Later Vernon would drive the man's broken body off and leave it in a park somewhere and Harry would hide the memory away, not willing to remember the man's suffering._

Harry's eyes shot open as the painful memory zeroed in on the details of the man. Hazel eyes…straight white teeth…

No…

"Harry!" Draco's panicked voice ripped through his thoughts and he was out of bed before he could say how.

"Merlin Potter there's been an attack!" Blaise said coming up after Draco.

Draco was trembling slightly as he struggled to explain. "Some one attacked the Gryffindor dormitories! They're saying that it was Sirius Black! He must have thought you had been sorted into Gryffindor! Harry- I think he's after _you_!"

Harry's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. A seventh year burst through the door a moment later. "Come on you guys, headmaster wants every one in the great hall for a head count." He said guiding them out. Harry followed silently his head aching and his chest tight as they joined the hundreds of students that were being directed towards the great hall.

"I heard he practically _clawed_ his way through the fat lady's portrait!" One student said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah she was in tatters-"

"But they said he had a knife with him-"

"Apparently he was holding it over some poor sod's bed ready to kill him before someone noticed."

Harry listened to the details avidly and Draco paled beside him.

"Harry…" Draco said frightened.

"Shhh." Harry urged quietly as they entered the great hall. The long tables that they usually ate at were pushed up against the wall and already a multitude of sleeping bags were appearing in long rows. Heads of houses and Prefects alike were directing students and Pomphrey was distributing calming droughts left and right.

"Harry!" Harry jumped as strong arms surrounded him and stiffened when he realized who it was.

_Severus was laid across the couch half dressed his head thrown back in bliss while a blond head of hair trailed slowly down…_

He pulled back with a jerk his face pale his body trembling. Dark eyes blinked up at him in shock. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry Harry…" Severus said his voice raspy. But Harry was distracted by the rather vivid red spot he could see just under the stiff collar and dropped his eyes stumbling for an excuse as he took a step back.

"It's okay, you just startled me." He managed before taking another step back.

"I was worried since Lucius said that the last time he'd seen you-"

"Ah Potter!" Lord Malfoy said striding towards them. Harry swallowed thickly and tried his hardest not to let his cheeks burn.

_"I'm here Severus."…the sound of that voice, low sensual-_

"I'm alright!" Harry squeaked slightly before taking a step back and averting his eyes.

"Ah Potter!" Merlin would they just leave him be! Madam Pomphrey thrust a bottle in his hand and Harry glanced at it in shock. "A calming drought Potter, you of all people need it most." She said with a jerk of her head. Harry nodded and checked the label causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Potter you know better than anyone that Severus Snape is the only one that brews potions for the infirmary." She scolded before striding away. Harry pulled the stopper and chugged it easily. Immediately he felt himself calm down feeling loose and comfortable in his own skin.

"Better Harry?" Severus said cautiously. Harry smiled lazily.

"Yeah." He said before frowning when his eyes caught sight of the red spot again. Idly he lifted his hand to the spot on his own neck. "Sev'rus you've got a…ummm…" he trailed off looking away distractedly as Severus cursed and shifted his shirt. Harry tried to remember why it bothered him but he was feeling too happy. It was only when he looked at Lucius who was watching Severus tug at his shirt with amused satisfaction that he remembered.

"I won' tell." He said with a frown. "I should but I won' -as long as you don't hurt Severus cuz if you do I'll kill you." He said seriously his mind strangely clouded as he watched both men stiffen and stare at him with wide eyes. Harry huffed slightly feeling a bit dizzy. "Don't think I won't Malfoy." He said leaning closer. "I'll kill you…blood everywhere…"

"Damn bloody calming drought!" Severus hissed before gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry frowned.

"Did I say something wrong?" He said tilting his head to the side. Severus sighed and gently guided him towards the Slytherin section.

"Alright Harry lie down." He urged gently. Harry frowned but did as he was told before a large yawn caught hold of him and he suddenly realized how very tired he really was.

"Does he always react this way?" Lucius said softly. Harry though was blinking his eyes closed his breathing slowing down.

"Yes, I think the calming drought may be too strong for him." Severus said placing a hand on a now sleeping Harry's forehead. "I forgot it did that to him, I'll have to warn Poppy to give him half doses only." He said before standing and brushing off his robes.

"I'll say." Luscious said lightly. "It's been a long while since I've been on the receiving end of a death threat." He smirked causing Severus' face to turn slightly pink.

"Merlin how am I going to face him?" Severus said shaking his head as his hand absently went to the mark on his neck. Luscious smirked.

"Well, the boy obviously still cares about you so I should say that it won't be too hard. Besides, I think _I'm _the perceived villain here; you might want to explain that part first. He seems to think that I'm cheating on my beloved wife- and that you're a home wrecker." He said thoroughly amused. Severus glared at him. "I can only imagine what Narcissa will have to say about this." He said chuckling. This forced a slight smirk onto Severus' lips.

"Oh leave us in peace you cheating fool." Severus said with a wave. Luscius let out a loud laugh before striding off to face the headmaster.


End file.
